


Blue Room

by bp_xxi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bp_xxi/pseuds/bp_xxi
Summary: An AU set in 2012, where Jennie Kim, born and raised in Seoul, was forced to move to her grandmother's house in a small town after her father got allegedly involved in a fraud causing their family's business to go into crisis.Being unaccustomed to the rural life and with the news about their family circulating, she found it too hard to adjust. All she wanted was to get back to her old life, but not until she met a rather strange girl in a very unexpected circumstance.
Relationships: Jenlisa - Relationship, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's bp__xxiii in watty! Ao3 will be my JENLISA zone so all unfinished stories and future stories for jl ffs will be updated here. I'll try to write more stories in the future if time allows. Thank you!

"Is that the last one?"

"Yes, ma'am."

That day, Jennie Kim, daughter of one of the top businessmen in Seoul, had to say goodbye to the luxurious life she was born into.

Their huge mansion located at one of the richest neighborhood in the city, her comfortable bed, huge walk-in closet, the abundant food, their cars, and her education at the top high schools in all of Korea—all gone due to the "alleged crime" her father got himself into. Ever since the news about the lost fortune of their company surfaced more than two months ago, the government froze all their assets. They were only left with a fair amount of money and their house, which made them essentially broke. It greatly affected Jennie, especially when the police officers took her father into custody. Even some of her supposed-to-be friends at school distanced themselves from her except for her two best friends, Irene Bae and Roseanne Park.

Her father, Seung-hyun, was the founder and major stock holder of Kim Prime Holdings. He was a great father and a family man, that was why Jennie could not believe that he was involved in such doings. She adored him too much. She did not believe it when the news broke out, and she still did not believe it despite the evidences presented in the court all lead to her father and his associates. That was the reason why she always told herself that her father was wrongly accused and the "alleged crime" was set up by some bad guy who was going after them. Although a part of her brain knew that she was wrong, she would keep rationalizing it just to give herself some peace of mind.

"Jennie."

Jennie, who was taking a mental picture of their soon-to-be old home, was pulled back to reality by her mother's call. She turned around to face her. While her mother's face showed no expression at all, she could see the loneliness in her eyes.

"Mom."

"We have to go now. It will take us hours to get to your grandma's place."

Jennie wanted to say something but she did not know whether she should or not. Her palms felt tingly; something she usually felt when unsure or bothered. She gulped down and was about to speak when someone interrupted.

"Jennie-yah!"

Both Kim women averted their attention to the door. There, Rosé and Irene stood holding some things that they would probably give their friend as a parting gift.

Seeing her friends somehow took away a bit of the negative emotions she has been holding. So, she offered them a smile.

The two girls approached them then formally greeted Mrs. Kim. The old woman told her daughter that she would give them a minute to bid farewell and that she would wait for her at the car.

"Thank God, you're still here. We thought we'd be late." Rosé sighed in relief, earning a chuckle from Jennie.

"These are for you, Jen." Irene, who was clearly sad for this goodbye, did her best to crack a small smile to keep the atmosphere less heavy.

"Thank you." Jennie took the gifts from her friends and hugged them close to her chest. Having the two of them there was something she was very thankful of. "Don't miss me too much, okay?" She jokingly said. However, it only made her friends' faces fall. "Hey. It's not like I'm moving to another country. I'm just gonna be somewhere outside Seoul."

"Still." Irene mumbled. "We won't see you at school anymore or like hangout whenever we want to."

Jennie's eyes faltered at that.

"Yeah! We won't get to have sleepovers, the three of us, and no one will let me copy their homework anymore." Rosé whined.

"Irene would?" Jennie shrugged with a chuckle.

"Nope, Rosie. You have to study on your own." Irene said.

"See?" Rosé said with a deep sigh, making her friends laugh at her. It was just like that between the three of them. But this time, one had to go.

After laughing at her friend, Irene's expression turned into longing once again—Jennie had been a great friend to her. "Will you be okay there, Jen?"

Jennie hummed and nodded. "Of course." She offered her a reassuring smile, though herself was not even sure of how her life would be in that place.

"Your dad's name will be cleared. I just know it." Rosé said and Irene nodded.

"Ms. Kim, your mother said it's time to go." Mr. Min, their family's driver for a long time, said after approaching them. This would be the last day of his service to the Kim's along with the other helpers in the house. In short, they would all be unemployed, unless the new owner of their house, once bought, would hire them as well. Jennie could only hope they would.

Upon hearing this, the air surrounding the three friends became heavy. It was hard to say farewell but they must.

"I have to go now, girls." Jennie said—her voice calm, yet her heart was filled with longing.

The pair did not reply. Instead, they enveloped Jennie into a warm embrace. "We'll miss you, Jen." They both said.

Jennie smiled and did her best to keep her tears at bay. "I'm going to miss you both too."

Then, she heard a sniff.

"Rosie!" She cooed.

And another.

"Irene? Not you too?" She chuckled as she blink her tears away. "We're still gonna be bestfriends."

She felt nods in both her shoulders. "You'll always be our bestfriend, Jen." She heard Irene whispered.

"I have to g-go now." Jennie's voice cracked so she swallowed the thick lump in her throat then took in a sum of air before breaking the embrace. Both her friends' eyes were clouded with tears. Even Irene, who rarely showed emotions, was tearing up. "You two—" She pointed between them. "Promise me that you'll stick by each other, okay? I will probably be back for college in you know, about two years time."

The two of them nodded. "We'll visit you once in a while. Visit us too, okay? You're always welcome at our house." Rosé, who was just living a few houses from Jennie's, said.

"In our house too." Irene added.

"I will." Jennie smiled. "I really have to go now."

"We'll walk you."

Irene and Rosé walked their friend to the black car waiting outside the gate.

While walking, Jennie felt like one by one, a piece of herself started to disappear. Upon reaching the car, she took one last glance at the place she called home. It made her want to cry but she did not let herself.

_'My father was wrongfully accused. I swear, we will come back.'_

Jennie sighed when the men in suits started closing their huge gate. She could not do anything but watch. "I'll get going now."

Irene nodded.

"Message us, okay?" Rosé said.

"I will. Goodbye girls and thank you both for these."

"Bye, Jen. See you soon. We'll miss you."

Jennie gave her friends hugs and bid farewell before slipping into the backseat of the car.

The engine started and so, Jennie also had to say goodbye to her old life in the city. They drove away—figures of her friends waving became smaller and smaller until she could not see them anymore. That was when a tear slipped from her eyes. The feeling was overwhelming that she had to bite her lip to suppress them.

Mrs. Kim noticed this so she reached over her daughter then pulled her closer to her side. She was holding back tears, herself, but she she had to be strong for their daughter. No matter how hard she wish to make everything like some sort of dream, it was no use. This was their reality. And though she could not believe what her husband did, she knew that one way or another, the two of them were one of the reasons why he did what he did.

Feeling her mother's touch made Jennie's tears flow freely. That was the time she let herself cry.

"It's alright, Jennie. Shhh." Mrs. Kim, although she was not really the motherly type, pressed a kiss on her daughter's temple before resting her chin on top of head—her arms embracing her child.

After Jennie stopped crying, she fell asleep. It was nearing sunset when they reached her grandmother's house.

"Jennie, wake up. We're here."

It took a while for Jennie to wake up and adjust to her surroundings. She covered her mouth then yawned.

"We have arrived."

Jennie frowned a bit then looked outside. "Is that grandma's house?" She pointed at the plain and old-looking two storey house.

"Yes." Mrs. Kim replied.

Jennie's brows shot up—the whole house was more or less the same size as three bedrooms in their mansion combined. "That's...the house...we're gonna live in?"

Mrs. Kim inhaled then sighed. "Your father was born here, Jennie. This will be a new start for us, dear."

_'Oh God.'_ At this early, Jennie already dreaded living in this town. More when she looked around and saw small and old houses—very far from the environment in their village.

"Don't be picky, young lady. It's not as bad as it seems. We should start living simply now." Her mother was right, but it was just too much. "Come on."

Jennie watched her mother got off the car. Then she saw her grandmother went out of the old house to welcome them. She has never been in this place before. It was usually her grandmother who visited them.

_'Am I really going to live in this place?'_

"It's not like you have a choice, Jennie." She sarcastically told herself. She sighed then went down.

The moment Jennie exited the car, she instantly disliked the place more. It was very different from Seoul. Very rural to her liking.

"Jennie!" Her grandmother welcomed her with a hug. She warmly returned the embrace. If one thing was good in that place, that was because of her family's presence. But it still did not cancel her yearning of the city.

"Grandma." She bowed right after.

"Come inside."

Before following inside, Jennie turned around upon sensing something. She saw some people looking their way and whispering to each other.

_'Seriously?'_ Jennie felt an urge to roll her eyes but decided against it. _'Just perfect.'_ As it turned out, the news about her father reached his hometown already.

"We prepared snacks at the dining."

Jennie nodded.

They went to the dining table then ate the snacks her grandmother and her helper prepared. Jennie stayed silent while the other two women talk.

And then.

"They say Jennie can attend classes starting this Monday. She can finish the first semester here."

Monday.

It was already Saturday then.

"Jisoo will come here tomorrow. Your cousin will help you adjust in school."

That was the only time it dawned on Jennie that she had to attend classes in a whole different school. And thinking back to the judging eyes from their neighbors earlier, dread took over her.

"You'll do great, Jen. You're a smart girl."

"Umm...mom, grandma, may I go to my bedroom now?"

Mrs. Kim knew exactly what her daughter was feeling. She felt bad, but they couldn't really do anything.

"You may go, Jennie."

Jennie stood up then bowed to her elders. She was guided by Mrs. Jang, her grandmother's helper, to her room. Upon arriving, she thanked the old woman. She closed the door then sighed once again.

"A blue room. Really?"

To be honest, it was not that bad. It was just that, it did not look classy enough for her. She would rather have combinations of shades of gray, black and white, or pastel pink. Not blue.

She threw herself to bed, grabbed the pillow then covered her face before groaning. "Fuck this."

She could feel tears moistening her eyes.

Imagining all those judging looks from people she didn't know made her heart feel heavy. For sure, she have to endure the rest of junior and senior year of high school under those gazes.

She discarded the pillow then pulled her phone out. She sent a message to her friends but no response came after a minute. She frowned then looked at the time—it was past 6PM.

"They're probably having dinner now." She sighed then turned her head to the side—eyes fixed on the study attached to the opposite wall. "This really is my life now, huh?" Her eyes faltered and a bitter yet sad smile crossed her face.

Until a sound of something colliding with the floor filled her senses. It sounded like a pen.

Easily scared, she frowned. Her heartbeat felt like it picked up pace. _'What the heck what that?'_

Acting brave, she rose up then scanned the floor—nothing was there.

"Don't tell me there's a ghost here."

She wearily looked around but found nothing. Then, her phonescreen lit up. She released a sigh of relief after seeing Irene's reply in their groupchat. They started talking and Rosé joined after a while.

_'Maybe I was just imagining it.'_ She told herself.

Maybe.

But then, she heard a sound of a turning page.

It made her stop from typing.

It came from the desk opposite the bed.

"You're just imagining it, Jen." She said before typing again.

But there was it again.

No one. Nothing was there.

"The fuck?"

The sound was too clear for her to only be imagining it.

She gulped down then decided to get out of that room. She put her phone back to her pocket then went to the door. She grappled the handle then pulled the door open.

"Oh my God!" She yelped. She almost jumped out of fear.

But it was her mother. "Jennie, sweetheart, are you okay?" She asked, a bit alarmed.

Jennie's heartbeat was doubled. "Y-Yeah. Yes, mom." She gulped.

"I came in to check on you."

Jennie's carefully glanced to the direction of the table then back to her mom. "Mom..."

Mrs. Kim gestured for her to go on.

"Is it okay if I sleep at your room tonight?"

Mrs. Kim was a bit surprised at that. But she thought that maybe her daughter still felt lonely on how their lives turned out, so she nodded. "Okay." Then smiled.

"Thank you." Jennie felt slightly relieved. She grabbed her small suitcase and with one last glance to the table, she closed the door. _'At least I'm with my mom in case this ghost haunt me._ '


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrator's/third-person POV is written in bold.

**JENNIE'S POV**

  
A day passed.

Then another.

And before I knew it, it was already Monday, 4th of December. My first day at my new school. UGH! If I could wish to just skip this day, I would have. This day and the next day and the next day.

Just by seeing how our neighbors reacted when we arrived here two days ago, I know everyone at school will think that I'm some daughter of a thief. I'M NOT! My dad is not a thief. He was wrongly accused. That's it. Period.

I can only sigh.

Anyway, why am I being worried about what the kids at school might think about me? I don't know them anyways and I don't plan on knowing any of them either. High school be damned. In less than two years time, I'll be back in Seoul and out of this hell hole. Or you know? When dad finally clears his name, which I'm sure will be soon, our lives will come back to normal.

Yes, Jennie, that's right. Soon, you'll see your friends again and you'll be back to your old room, not this old, cringey, haunted blue room.

Speaking of, I was kinda scared to return here yesterday because of...I don't know? A ghost...maybe? God, I hope not. But thankfully, I felt nothing yesterday. So, maybe my mind really was just playing with me...I guess?

 _Inhale_. Yes, that's it. That's exactly what it was. "You're okay, Jen."

"Jennie?" I heard a knock on the door as I pack my things inside my bag. Yeah, it's my mom asking me to come down and get ready for school.

"I'm almost done, mom!"

"Okay. Come downstairs after. Your cousin's already here."

See?

I sighed.

I stared at my things for quite some time. Everything feels different. Everything _is_ different.

Before, I would wake up and everything's already prepared for me. I'll come down and eat. Then, we have a car to drive me to school. Sometimes, I would come to school Rosie because she's just a few houses away. Now, it's just... _I can only sigh_. I doubt we that even have a car anymore.

I miss my dad and I miss my life.

I sent a message to Rosie, Irene and I's group chat. Just some morning greetings and good lucks. They always respond fast. Faster even. But, I know how hard it was to study in our...I mean, my old school especially that Irene's in the honor list, so I won't blame them if they cannot answer or chat that often. Also because...I don't want them pitying me. I don't think I can take it if they outright tell me they pity my situation. But you know...this is just my ego speaking.

Anyway...I have to go before my mom fetches me again.

 _Breathe in and out._ I can do this. "You can do this, Jennie."

I closed my eyes for a while before releasing a deep breath.

Ugh. "Whatever."

I grabbed my back then was about to exit my room when I remembered that I haven't checked any news about my dad's case yet for today. I check it everyday since. So, I sat back down at the edge of my bed then opened Twitter.

And alas!

Nothing.

"Tss."

As usual Twitter is filled with random stuffs. And oh! So Krystal Jung thinks she's the new head girl now that I'm gone, huh? This makes me laugh. #HappyMonday really? If I knew that she was fake, I wouldn't have been friends with her in the first place. What a wannabe.

I scroll down my feed some more and saw this article about astrophysics stuff and NASA. Well, yeah, I'm kind of a nerd sometimes but today is not the day. I have a bigger problem than whatever it is they're talking about. So, I turned my phone off and pushed myself up.

"Jennie?!"

Okay, I really have to go now. Grandma's house is too small that I can hear my mom calling me probably at the end of the staircase.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. "Jeez." Yikes! I might become one of those rowdy girls with obnoxiously loud voices. I cringe just by thinking about it.

I exhale a deep breath again before grabbing my bag and exiting the room this time.

I just wish this day wouldn't be as bad as I think it would be.

**_And so, Jennie exited her room. But as the door shut, a figure of a girl seemingly_ _preparing for school, just like her, came into view inside the blue room._ **

\---

"So are we in the same class?" I asked my cousin, Jisoo.

I haven't met her before, to be honest. We're now walking to...I think...the bus station? I only rode a bus twice. I think I'll learn how in this place.

Anyway, back to Jisoo. She's this girl that smiles a lot, looks friendly, and pretty too. But then again, beauty runs in our bloodline so... Anyway, she's very talkative. She has been talking about some stuff that I am not really a fan off. I think, she and Rosie will get along just fine when they meet each other. And, she's the same height as me...I think that also runs in the family? I guess?

"Nope. I'm older than you, but you'll be in the same class as my twin brother."

Wait huh? Just how many cousins do I have?

"Twin brother?" I asked her and she nodded. "Aren't you supposed to be in the same year? Is he a slow learner or something?"

Jisoo stopped from walking so I did too. We're about a few blocks away from grandma's house now.

"Actually, he got sick so he had to stop."

Oh.

She's looking at me and...am I supposed to say sorry?

"But don't worry. Taehyung's doing fine now." She gave me a smile that's different from earlier. But I was just joking though. "Let's go? We might miss the train." She started walking after that. I was just joking. Don't tell me she was offended by that? That's—WAIT WHAT?!

"A train?!"

"Come on, Jennie, or we'll be late."

I jogged to where she is. She's small but she's fast. "Hey, unnie, wait up." There, she finally slowed down. Thank heavens! "Wait. You said train?"

She only hummed and nodded. I don't know how to ride a train.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Why not?"

Please.

"Aren't we supposed to ride a bus or something?"

"Train is much faster." She answered as we walk.

"But I don't know how to ride a train though." I may sound like whining but I really am whining.

She stopped again. "Well, you're about to learn how." Now, she's smiling at me. This is half genuine and half sarcastic. I just know it.

When I finally got a grasp of where we are, I realized that we already reached the train station. I was busy walking and worrying that I didn't know we're here already.

"Let's go, Jen." Jisoo walked pass me towards the station.

I can't believe I'm about to ride an old-looking train with a bunch of strangers.

"Come on. The train is about to arrive." She called me again and I have no choice but to follow.

Someone save me please.

**_Jennie, a teenager born to a life of luxury and comfort, is about to experience what living in the shoes of an average person. In about an hour, she will enter a new school environment. Let's just hope she survives her first day, shall we?_ **

_\---_

So, I'm now waiting here outside our classroom as our teacher say some words to the class.

This school is really different from my old school. So...this is how public schools look like, huh? It's not that bad...just...not that good either. I mean, I sound arrogant and all, but I'm just telling the truth.

As I wait here, there's a couple of girls eyeing me, taking among themselves. They think I don't notice it, but they're not that slick. Also earlier, when Jisoo and I entered the campus, I instantly noticed some students doing that also, some didn't care, but it was irritating. So, I just did my best to drown them out. They're not significant anyway. But, I'm still thankful that no one dared to ask me or make fun of me because of the issue. By the way, I realized that Jisoo's quite popular here...I meant, she has many friends. Maybe, I can be friends with them too? I even met one. Her name's Seulgi, also a senior. She's kinda the same with Jisoo—always smiling, has a friendly aura, pretty too. I don't know but I kinda get a...you know? Um...vibe between them? Are they...you know? Ga—

"Jennie?"

Oh. I think it's time for me to introduce myself.

 _Breathe in and out._ Calm down, Jen.

I stepped into the room then faced the class—my back straight and chin up. I saw a guy at the third row seat waving at me. He has the same eyes like me and Jisoo when smiling, so I guess he's Taehyung?

"Good morning. I'm Kim Jennie. Nice to meet you all." I bowed then smiled a bit. I think I'm having those first day jitters. I mean, I'm not looking at any of them but I feel like they're judging me. And no one's speaking for fuck's sake!

"Nice to meet you, Jennie!"

I heard them say. That actually made me smile a little. I think I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

But not for long.

"Didn't your father steal a big amount of money?"

I clenched my fist behind my back. My father is not a thief. He wasn't and we will never be.

"Lucas!" I heard our teacher say behind me.

"I saw it in the news." This guy, Lucas, just shrugged. I wanted to tell him that what he saw in the news is fake. It's all fake, they'll see. "Sorry, I guess." Whatever.

"Go take your seat, Jennie."

"Thank you." I bowed at our teacher before scanning the room for an empty seat.

"Jennie, here!" Gladly, Taehyung pointed to the seat by the window beside his. I went there then put settled down.

"Thank you, oppa."

"Welcome." He's smiling at me and welcomed me to the school. "Hey, Jen. Please don't mind Lucas or the others. They also did that to Jisoo and I so just ignore them."

I nodded and offered him a smile before turning me attention to our teacher. To be honest, I don't know what to feel about that...I know he meant it to comfort me...but it kinda made me feel guilty because...with the issue with our family, their quiet life here got affected too. I don't even know them before moving here...and somehow, this also caused them problems.

"Class, open your geometry book on page 256."

I opened my book to the prescribed page and scanned it. I felt a light nudge on my elbow, so I turned my head to Taehyung's direction.

"Hey, cuz, if you have problems with your subjects, my twin can help."

I got this lesson before I transferred here. "Yeah...I'll keep that in mind."

I tried to focus on the lesson but my brain is not in the mood right now for the tangents and lines and numbers. I rested my chin on my palm then looked outside.

I wonder what my friends are doing?

I sighed.

As my teacher spoke, I'm just here looking outside the window. A sunny day out.

And then, I saw it—a shooting star.

It was just a flick of a finger but that was a shooting star right? Woah. I never saw one during the day. Maybe that article I saw online was legit? Well, it is. It's from NASA anyway.

But it's a shooting star! That means, I have a wish, right? Yes, it sounds naive but I believe in it.

I wish my life would go back to normal.

**_Will Jennie get her wish? If you see a shooting star, what will your wish be?_ **

\---

"Jennie! Here!"

I heard my cousin's voice the moment I finished ordering food. The students are still looking at me but having Jisoo and Taehyung here, somehow, made it lighter.

I approached Jisoo's group and sat beside her. Seulgi's here too and some others that I don't know yet.

Taehyung skipped lunch because he said that they have a deadline for the school newspaper. Turns out, he's the photographer for this school. Anyway, I don't think I would vibe with his clique too because they're kind of...no, very geeky. I feel dumb just listening to what they were talking—robots and manga and all that.

"Everyone, this is my cousin, Jennie. Jenni, you have met Seul. These are..." Jisoo introduced her friends to me one by one. They seemed nice like my cousin.

The lunch was quite pleasant. Jisoo's friends were talking to me. They're all seniors too. At least now, I won't like have to think where to sit during lunch, right?

Afternoon classes went by. After lunch, we had history class and right now, it's time for Chemistry. I think today is better than I expected.

Well, I spoke too soon.

Because right now, I'm inside a cubicle at the second floor east wing near our Chem lab, and two girls just entered. I know their voices. They're friends with Jisoo.

"I mean, I know she's Jisoo's cousin but why did she have to come here?"

"Haven't you heard? Eomma said they sold their house so I think they don't have anywhere else to go."

So, people here know a lot, huh? I can only smile at myself.

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Yeah. And it's just right because if I were them, I would be ashamed to show my face to people in Seoul."

"Me too."

I dug my nails to my palm as they kept talking.

"How much was it? A billion won?"

"No. It's more than that. I heard it's almost 100 million dollars."

"What?! That much?"

"They said so."

I want to confront them so bad but I can't. I can't do anything because if I do, I'll just make us look more guilty when we shouldn't be.

"I stalked Jisoo's cousin on social media and you know what? I'm not surprised her father had to steal money from the company just to sustain the lifestyle that they have."

It's not true!

"Pity."

"Well, I don't. They kinda deserved it?"

"Yeah, they do. Let's just pretend to be nice to her. She's Jisoo's cousin after all."

"Of course, here on school sure. My mother wouldn't be pleased if she knows I'm being friends with a criminal's daughter."

And then I was alone again.

I don't know what to feel.

All these emotions just—

I fixed myself then went out of the cubicle. Upon exiting, I realized that I was crying. I didn't even notice it. "There's no reason for you to cry, Jennie. They're not important." I washed my face then wiped it clean with a paper towel.

I guess, people really are fake.

I went back to the lab and proceeded to work like nothing happened. I busied myself with the experiment so I wouldn't think of what those girls said. I expected this to happen, but I didn't think it would be this painful.

After class, I met up with Jisoo at the front gate of the school. Seulgi lives at the other side of the town along with those other girls earlier. I'm somehow relieved that I won't be mingling with them after what happened.

We walked to the train station—she's talking again while my mind go some place elsewhere. We rode the train again. There's less people now than this morning. I didn't want to talk nor tell my cousin about what her friends said because I don't want to ruin their friendship, so I just kept my silence and looked outside.

"So, how's your first day?"

"It's okay." I gave her a smile but I don't think she bought my answer.

"It will get better."

I hope so.

**_Back in their house, the girl from earlier was busy preparing herself to go out. She laid her things on the bed to make sure she didn't forget anything. She was happy that day for she was going out with the girl whom she has been crushing on for the longest time—her childhood friend._ **

_\---_

"I'm home."

"Jennie, come. Let's have some tea. How's your first day?"

I saw my mom and grandma at the dining room. They're watching the news. It's the exact same one I read on Twitter earlier. My mom's wearing different clothes now—plain and simple. Different from what she used to wear just three days ago. I'm not used to it. If her friends from the village sees her like this—

I can only sigh.

"It was okay, mom. May I go to my room now? I have to change."

I know they know, it didn't go well but I'm thankful they didn't try to ask anything else.

So, I went up to my room. I will just sleep this off.

But wait...something feels off. It's icky.

If I remember correctly, I fixed my bedsheet flawlessly earlier. It's wrinkly now.

Is that ghost back again?

"No, Jennie. What the hell?"

I went to my dresser and saw that my dirty clothes are now washed and arranged in here. Ohhhh. So, this is probably my grandma's helper's doing. Yes, that's right. There's no ghost, Jen. I went to change my clothes before falling back on the bed. No messages from my friends. I want to chat them but they might be busy with school. It's only 4PM anyway.

I should just sleep this off.

And so, I closed my eyes and made a wish.

"I wish my life to go back to normal."

Somewhere out there, there might be another shooting star right?


	3. Chapter 3

Days went by so fast and before Jennie knew it, it was already Friday.

Her day started the same—wake up, take a bath, prepare for school, eat breakfast, and go to school with Jisoo. It somehow became a routine for her. Well, she couldn't really do anything else in that place. She had no friends except for her two cousins, Seulgi, and Taehyung's friends. Although, Taehyung's friends were kind of not the type of people she would usually hang out with. Speaking of friends, Jennie still has not told Jisoo about what those girls said about her and her family. She wasn't planning to either for it might just make the situation worse. So, she told herself to suck it up, hoping that rumors would stop eventually, or to endure the rest of high school.

Today, Jennie sat with Taehyung and his friends for lunch because Jisoo had a meeting to attend to. She quietly sat on her chair and eat while her cousin talked about those nerdy stuffs again. She was not interested at all until a topic came out.

"What do you call that? The calendar, they say?" Jimin, one of Taehyung's friends, asked.

"Oh, I know! The Mayan calendar." Jin, another friend of her cousin, answered. "Is this about the end of the world?"

Jennie averted her gaze to the bunch. _'Now they're talking about some conspiracy theory. Just perfect.'_

"Yes. When is it again?" Jimin asked again.

"The 21st. Two weeks from now." Taehyung answered this time. "You know—" He was about to continue when Jennie interrupted him.

"You guys really believe that?" She snorted a bit.

Taehyung straightened his back a little before responding. "Well...no...but if it happens then—"

"It won't happen." Jennie immediately countered.

"But what if it does though? It's kinda sad." Jimin said.

Jennie wanted to laugh. That "rumor" has been going on for years.

"I mean...I read what the article said. It's expected that there will be a meteor shower some time between December 19 to 22. What if all those meteor condense and form one gigantic fireball and wipe us all?" Jin argued.

"That's impossible, please." Jennie was so close to rolling her eyes at them.

And to make it worse, Taehyung backed up his friend. "They even said that there's like an increase in some energy on Earth...I'm not exactly sure because it's Physics stuff and all...but they said it's kinda disrupts our world's usual energy level."

"Isn't that supposed to be good?" Jennie asked, confused.

"I don't think so." Taehyung replied.

"Agree." Jimin nodded and so did Jin.

Jennie took in a sum of air then sighed. "You know boys? Even if that calendar stops on the 21st, it doesn't mean that Earth will be destroyed. There are like more pressing issues than worrying what that old thing says. This is silly."

"But—" Jimin wanted to speak more but decided against it.

Jin just shrugged.

And Taehyung decided to open a new topic about an Anime series.

 _'Tss. End of the world? People really belive_ _that_. _'_ Jennie pursed her lips, raised her brows for a split second, before returning to her food.  
  
  
  
\---

After lunch, Jennie had P.E. She did not have a locker yet, so she put her things at one of the benches inside the girl's locker room. She went out to the field and joined her classmates. She stood beside Taehyung and his friends since they were the only ones she knew in their class.

Moonbyul, their P.E. teacher, gave the instruction for the day's activity. It seemed like they have to do run around the oval track five times. Just by hearing this made Jennie dread. It was a little gloomy then but she knew she wouldn't survive running that long for she wasn't really the athletic type. Meanwhile, half of the class thought Jennie looked beautiful in her P.E. uniform—white shirt with blue linings and a logo of their school at the center, tucked inside her blue shorts. She was even prettier as her hair was tied up into a pony tail. With that, she effortlessly took almost everyone's attention. But of course, there were some jealous girls feeling irritated by it in the sideline.

"Okay, class! You do some stretching then run." Moonbyul clapped her hands then hoisted the students to the tracks.

Jennie did some stretching like the other kids. She did yoga back in Seoul with her friends so it wasn't that hard for her. Seeing that the clouds might part and the sun might peek soon, she decided to start running. "Taehyung, I'll go ahead."

Her cousin and his friends, however, were still in their own little world that he did not hear what she just said.

Jennie subtly sighed. "Whatever." She mumbled then jogged to the starting line.

That was when Taehyung finally noticed his cousin. "Jennie-yah!" He shouted but did not receive a response. He pouted a bit but shrugged anyway before returning to the conversation.

Jennie started slow. She would be tired early if she'd run faster than her pace. She was minding her own business, solely wanting to finish the task. But little did she know, people were looking at her—not like the first day, but because they find her pretty. She even got the attention of one of the player from the football team.

And of course, she got those girls angry without doing anything.

"Look at her. Such an attention seeker. Sehun's even looking at her. Ugh." One of the girls said.

"She's that transfer student, right? The one with a criminal father?" Another one said.

"Yeah, that's her." Nayeon, the leader of the group, answered while burning Jennie alive with her gaze.

"Look, girls. She's purposely swaying her hips while running." The first girl said with a fake gag.

Nayeon snorted then pushed herself up from the bleachers. "Come on, girls. Let's run." Thinking that they might get the attention from Jennie, the three girls started running as well. Unfortunately, they failed.

Back to Jennie. She already finished two lapses and now, she's tired. She was breathing through her mouth due to exhaustion. Back in her old school, they were never forced to ran a mile or some sort. They always had a say on what to do during physical education class. As for her, she would always go for horseback riding with Rosé and Irene.

Moonbyul noticed this so she called for Jennie. "Jennie, are you okay?"

Jennie, who was still trying to catch her breath, nodded. It was evident that she was having a hard time.

"You can sit this one out."

Jennie was taken aback by her teacher's words.

Moonbyul gave her a smile before gesturing to bleachers. "You've run enough. You may rest."

"But I—" Jennie tried to argue for she knew in herself that she wasn't done with the task.

The P.E. teacher chuckled. "I know you're tired. If you don't rest, you might faint and I have to bring you to the nurse's office."

Jennie wondered if she looked like a person close to fainting. She grimaced at the mental image of herself as "haggard". "Okay. Thank you, Miss." She bowed then proceeded to the benches.

"Yah! Mr. Shin! Don't slack. Run faster!" And Moonbyul was back to her "coach Byul" aura.

The scene was witnessed by Nayeon and her group, and they were very displeased by it. On the other hand, Sehun saw Jennie walking towards the benches and thought that it would be the perfect time to introduce himself. He was about to go when Chanyeol stopped him.

"Hold up. Where are you going?" Chanyeol asked even though he knew where his friend was planning to go. He had his arm slung around his friend's back while looking at Jennie. "The transfer girl, huh?"

Sehun kept quiet but had a smile on his face.

Chanyeol hummed then chuckled. "Well, she's pretty." She nodded. "But we have have a practice, man, so unless you want to run extra lapses..."

Sehun snorted then pushed his friend off of him then chuckled while shaking his head. "Fine."

"But I get why you like her tho."

Jennie noticed the two guys in the field. It actually made her conscious, not because she thought they were handsome, they were for the record, but because ever since the issue with his father broke out, she always felt insecure whenever people look at her way. No matter how hard she tried to drown people's judging gazes and gossips, one or another, they manage to get to her. And so, Jennie sat there and silently watched the surroundings again.

Breathe in and out.

And then there was it again— _another shooting star._

Jennie quickly averted her eyes, which were looking up the sky, a bit to the right side. The sky was clear, not gloomy anymore unlike several minutes earlier. She didn't catch the shooting star in time, but she was sure that there was one earlier. While looking up, she closed her eyes and pray. _'I wish my life would go back to normal.'_ After some time, she opened her eyes again—memories of Seoul playing in her mind. "Please."

\---

P.E. ended, and so Jennie along with other students went back to the locker room. She was planning on showering but she was afraid that someone might do something bad, seeing that the showers didn't really have a concrete door. She was in dilemma, but she wouldn't want to change back to her clothes after all those sweats from running earlier.

There was one bigger problem, however. Jennie couldn't find her bag. It wasn't on the spot where she left it earlier. Until someone spoke from behind the rows of lockers.

"Whose things are these?"

Jennie hurried to go there. And true enough, it was her things all sprawled out on the floor. "That's mine." She said to the girl.

The girl felt offended by Jennie's tone. "Hey. Don't blame me. I just saw it." She rolled her eyes then left.

Jennie bit her lip as she pick her things up from the floor.

Some wanted to help but decided against it. Others didn't care at all. While a group of girls were snickering behind their lockers.

Once done, Jennie went to change. She was convinced that what she thought earlier might be possible as she just discovered that a bully was lurking their school. So, she made sure to carefully change while looking out for possible threat.

And then, she heard them.

"Serves her right."

"Totally."

Never in her life was she bullied. Back in Seoul, even after her father's issue, no one dared to touch her, not even her fake old friends. But maybe because she had Irene and Rosé back there. Here, she had Jisoo and Taehyung but she wouldn't want them to get involved more with her problems. She was so angry that her tears started clouding her eyes.

She kept on wishing that everything would go back to normal, and that she would have her life back.

"I hate this place." She whispered with her trembling lips.  
  
  
  


\---

Jennie was tempted to go home after that. Even tempted to not attend school anymore, but she couldn't do that. Her dad was under the police custody waiting for the judge's final verdict, and she knew mom was trying so hard to start fresh. Although it was a hellish experience, she couldn't afford to stop for mother and their family. She sat through literature class in silence. She identified whose persons were those voices belong to. The fact that they act all nice in front of the teacher made her despise them more. She would confront them but she did not have a concrete evidence. After class, she quickly exited the room and was about to leave campus when Taehyung called her from behind.

"Jennie!"

Jennie wanted to go but stopped to face her cousin anyway.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

Taehyung frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Jennie gulped. She had no plan on telling anyone in the family about what happened earlier. "No. I am fine. I'm just really tired from P.E. so I want to sleep."

"Aren't you gonna wait for Jisoo? She's just finishing cleaning their room. Her group's assigned today so..."

Jennie shook her head and smiled. As soon as possible, she wanted to leave that school. "I know how to ride the train already. Maybe tomorrow?"

Taehyung pursed his lips then nodded.

"Can you tell Jisoo that I went first?"

"Yeah. Okay. Take care, Jen."

To be honest, Jennie was worried about riding the train by herself, but she realized it wasn't that hard. She just have to look out to not miss her station.

Inside the train, her mind replayed everything that has happened at school for the whole week. From hearing Jisoo's friends talked vile thigs against her family to Nayeon and her friends bullying her. It was only her first week but it was hell already. She could only hope that things would eventually get better.

As soon as she arrived home, she saw her mother and their helper getting ready to go out. "Jennie, you're home already."

"Hi, mom." She approached her mother then gave her a kiss on her cheek. Before entering the gate, she took several breaths to calm herself down. "Where are you...going?"

"We're gonna go buy some groceries for our dinner later."

Jennie nodded.

"I made sandwiches. You go eat, okay?"

"Okay."

Jennie proceeded to the dining table and greeted her grandmother. She sat next to her and picked up a piece of sandwich. Her grandmother asked her about school which she tried to answered as simple as possible. The old woman was watching a drama so she silently watched too. It was fairly entertaining.

Then advertisements came up then a short news break. It said that the meteor shower expected in the next two weeks would also be seen in South Korea. Jennie thought that maybe it was the reason why she kept seeing a couple of shooting stars throughout the week.

"Grandma?"

The old woman nodded.

"Do you think...your wishes when there's a shooting star will...come true?" Jennie carefully asked.

Her grandmother pursed her lips for a while before answering. "It may or may not come true." With that, the younger girl's face fell in disappointment. "But...there's nothing wrong with hoping, right?"

Jennie looked at her grandmother and saw her smiling.

Hope.

Yes.

Maybe that was the right word for it.  
  
  
  
\---

After finishing her snack, Jennie went up to her room then collapsed into her bed. All these emotions that she couldn't share with her family were all piling up. Earlier, she was so angry that her tears were literally flowing despite her heart's objection. But now, even if she wanted to cry, no tears were forming. She sent a message to her friends via their group chat but they weren't replying. She bit her lip then covered her eyes with her arm. She would just sleep it off again.

_Another shooting star fell across the sky._

She heard a sound.

Her breath hitched.

An object rolling underneath her bed.

It was so clear that she knew she wasn't just tripping. For days, she didn't feel anything out of ordinary inside her room making her think that, the ghost or whatever that was, decided to stop messing with her and leave.

But there was it again.

Her life at school had been rough with this room as her only safe place, but a spirit of whatever, decided to ruin it for her as well. Fed up and acting brave, Jennie uncovered her eyes. And as curious as a cat, even though she was really a coward for these things, she rolled out of bed to look at whatever that was.

Unfortunately, she landed on her butt with a thud. "Ouch!" She winced while running her bottom. "Shit. That hurts."

Although she was scared of whatever she might see, she was determined to confront it whatever it is. "I'm having a bad day and I won't let you mess with me this time."

She exhaled deeply then slowly lowered her head. "Oh my God." She shut her eyes midway until she was already on the floor. She gulped down.

 _'You should've just chosen to sleep, Jen. You're so dumb!'_ She scolded herself—refusing to open her eyes.

Breathe in.

And out.

"Fuck this." Jennie cursed before opening her eyes. "Huh."

Nothing was there.

"What in the actual—" She was sure she heard something rolling in there earlier. It was more pronounced this time. She frowned then sighed. "Why is everyone making fun of me? I hate it here. Those girls at school and now a ghost? For fuck's sake!"

_Another shooting star._

"Ugh!" Annoyed more than scared, Jennie was about to push herself up from the floor, but not after she caught a glimpsed of a person wearing shoes from the opposite side of the bed.

It felt like her soul left her body. She fall flat on the floor, face down while covering her ears. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." She cursed. She opened one of her eyes then carefully peeked to the other side underneath the bed. Nothing was there again. However this time, she noticed something she didn't earlier—it was glimmering like a ring. "Mommy." She whined while keeping her head down. She would want to scream but her grandmother might get startled. "I'm going to die today. Oh my God, no please." Jennie kept whispering to herself, even vocalizing a prayer, even though, she wasn't as religious Rosé.

One.

Two.

Three.

Moments felt very long.

But it was quiet.

"It's a ghost. It can't hurt you." Jennie told herself. But then she felt something kicked her on her feet. Her breath hitched.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Jennie's cat eyes widened in fear. Her heartbeat doubling. And then she felt a hand on her shoulders.

"Hey! I said who—"

Jennie, who's eyes were forcefully shut, steered towards the thing she called ghost.

"Jennie?"

 _'Huh?'_ Jennie was surprised to hear her name. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a tall girl with bangs holding a wooden bat, seemingly about to hit her in the head. _'What the fuck?'_

"What are you doing here? I thought—" The girl with bangs said. But Jennie was didn't get to hear everything as she blacked out after seeing her. "Oh my God! Jennie!"  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Jennie's eyes moved as she started to come back to consciousness.

"Jennie."

She felt a hand gently shaking her shoulder. She gulped—the side of her head was throbbing a little.

"Jennie, wake up."

Jennie only hummed. There was a tiny frown on her face as she try to make sense of her surroundings.

"Hey."

And when she finally was able to open her eyes, she groaned due to the light that welcomed her sight. "Ugh. Shit." She muttered, not yet aware of the presence of another being beside her.

Then there was a sigh of relief.

 _'What the hell happened?'_ Jennie inquired, still not aware of what was happening as she tried to stretch her limbs and neck.

That was until the person spoke once again.

"Thank God."

Jennie stiffened then slowly turned her head to her right and saw the girl from earlier, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Hey, you—" The other girl tried to say but Jennie immediately pushed herself away towards the other end of the bed while squealing. However, she rolled too far and found herself colliding with the floor once again. "Ahh!"

"Ouch." The other girl winced—that must have hurt a lot. "Oh, right." Then, she remembered that she should be helping her so she ran to the other side. "Are you okay?" However, she was welcomed by a rather scared girl curled up in a ball and covering her head with her arms. She was baffled. "What are you doing?"

Jennie was scared—REALLY SCARED. The memory of what happened beforehand replayed in her mind that she scolded herself for acting all brave when she knew in herself that she was a coward.

"Je—"

"Don't kill me please! I beg you. I'm sorry for disturbing your spirit by moving into this room!" Jennie rambled.

"What?" The girl was surprised and confused.

"Please, miss ghost! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

"Jennie, what are you talking about?" The girl bent down to reach for the frightened girl.

Jennie flinched. "Don't please! I'll move out of this room if I must...just please don't kill me."

"I'm not a ghost."

"You are! Please don't hurt me!" Jennie begged.

"I'm not a ghost." The girl lightly kicked Jennie's feet. "See?" She chuckled.

"Then...If you're not then...take whatever you want and leave please!" Jennie begged thinking that the other person was a burglar instead. "Take anything, everything or whatever. My grandma's old already old and we're essentially broke so please just..."

The other girl face palmed herself, thinking that Jennie, _her friend_ , was just pranking her again. "Seriously, Jen. Cut it out. Are you bored again?"

Due to fear, Jennie's brain was not functioning well. It took her some time to realize that the person has been saying her name since earlier. So, she uncovered her face then looked up at the tall intruder standing by her feet. "How did you know my name?" She asked with an accusatory tone.

The pretty girl with bangs, Jennie noted, was frowning. She did not answer but shrugged her shoulders as if to imply that the question was a dumb one.

"I said how did you know my name?" Jennie asked again—still a bit scared but putting up a brave front. "You've been spying on us, weren't you?"

"What are you talking about seriously?"

"You see...our family's poor now. You'll probably just take an old TV or something. We don't have money, no car, I don't even have my favorite watch anymore because they had to take it away as well!" Jennie said with an irritated tone. "So take whatever the hell you want and don't come back!"

"For the love of–" The girl nearly rolled her eyes at Jennie's dramatics. "Cut it out okay? You got me. You won." She sighed. "Come on—" When she leaned down to help the other girl up, a realization came into her. Just then, she noticed that the girl in front of her did not have the birthmark near her collar bone. "You're...you're not Jennie." Her eyes went wide and hurriedly stepped backwards. "Oh my God! You're not Jennie!"

Jennie frowned. "What do you mean I'm not Jennie? I _am_ Jennie."

This time, the table has turned. "No. No, you're not." The other girl said while frantically shaking her head, thinking that a doppelganger of her childhood friend came to haunt her. "Who—" She gulped. "What are you?"

"I _am_ Jennie." Jennie firmly stated as she got up to her feet. She thought that the girl, though looking like an angel, might be messing with her before doing some psycho stuff. So, she carefully negotiated. "Look. Just take whatever you want just don't hurt me and my grandma. I won't tell the police, okay? Just—"

"What are you talking about? I'm not a thief." The girl defended. "And I should be the one calling the authorities on you. Heck! I should call a minister!" She exclaimed, pushing herself further against her desk.

"A minister?" Jennie raised her brows. "Why are you turning these all on me? You're alibi won't get you out of jail so just do as I say and never come back."

"I told you, I'm not a thief!"

"Then why are you in my room?"

The girl with bangs was perplexed. "In your room? This is _my_ room."

"You're not just a burglar. You're also crazy." Jennie dreaded. "Oh my fu—There's a psychotic person in my room."

"Who are you calling psychotic? You're a doppelganger!"

"You're mad!"

"You accused me of being a ghost then a burglar and now a psychotic person. You're the one who's crazy!"

They started bickering—fear of the other was long gone.

"This is my room. See that camera? That's mine! Everything in here belongs to me." The taller girl argued.

"Huh." Jennie raised her brow. "If this is your room, then why is my dad's gift in here?" She said as she picked up the music box her father gave her before. "And why are my things in here? Huh? Answer me. Who knows if you just brought that camera with you."

The girl looked around. "This ball is mine." She started pointing at random objects inside the room. "That one too." One by one. "This and that book over there."

Jennie followed where the girl was pointing and saw that indeed, there were things in her room that weren't there earlier. She was confused and lost and a little scared again.

The blue room, _her room_ , seemed different yet the same due to the additional items that were not present hours ago.

"What in the—" She dashed to the window but was even more confused since it was the same. _'Huh?'_

The other girl also turned he gaze outside and saw _her friend_ , Jennie, entering their house with her boyfriend. Believing that the Jennie inside her room was a doppelganger of her friend, she yanked her off the window.

"Ouch!"

"I won't let you hurt Jennie."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I AM JENNIE."

"No, you're not her because Jennie just entered their house."

Jennie pulled her arm away. "This is my house and for the last time, I. Am. Jennie!"

"No! Because Jennie's in there." The girl pointed to the house at the opposite side of the street but immediately regretted it. _'OMG. I shouldn't have told her that. She might go there and hurt Jen. UGH!'_ "Aiysh!"

However, Jennie could only see was the house of Mrs. Choi, their neighbor who kept spreading gossips about them. "That's Mrs. Choi's house." Jennie rolled her eyes, annoyed of the old woman.

"That's Jennie's house and it has been there since I was a baby." The girl defended but face-palm herself for blurting out once again.

"You're tripping." Jennie walked pass the girl towards the door. "Just leave already, will you?"

"Why should I leave? This is my room."

"No. This is MY room so take all you're junk and go."

"No. I won't leave. You go leave before I call a priest."

"You're deranged." Jennie said.

"Well you sound like a spoiled brat." The other girl countered.

Jennie was fuming—for everything that has happened the whole day, her temper was already down to a pinch. "You're infuriating." Her cat eyes burning with annoyance.

"And you're stubborn and impossible."

Jennie gritted her teeth. "You're an imbecile."

"Sure, 'coz you're the smartest here, right? Thinking anyone is a ghost." The girl snorted.

Jennie shut her eyes then groaned loudly before harshly pulling the door open. "Just freaking leave, you—"

_'What_ _the—'_

The girl was nowhere to be found.

One.

Two.

Three.

Jennie's cat eyes widened for the nth time. This time, only her things could be found inside the blue room—no extra books, poster, camera or anything. "What just happened?"

Her room was back to how it was before the girl showed up.

"Freaking crap." Jennie cursed before dashing out of the room and down the stairs. _'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.'_ She was in a hurry that she almost trip.

Jennie made her way to the living room and saw her grandma not moving on her seat. "Shit!" Worried that the girl from earlier might have harmed the old woman, she exclaimed, "Grandma!" When she reached her, she was about to shake her up but realized that she was just sleeping. "Oh." _'_ _I'm going crazy.'_ Jennie closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Then, she heard the door knob twisting. Her breath hitched. But alas! It was only her mother. "M-Mom..."

"Oh, Jennie, I thought you'd be asleep."

Jennie did not know whether she should tell her mother about what happened earlier or not. "Grandma's sleeping."

"Are you okay, dear? You look pale." Her mother said as she approached her.

Jennie gulped and decided against telling the incident earlier to her mother. "Yeah."

Mrs. Kim was not that convinced. "Are you sure? Did something happen at school?"

There was, but it was the last thing Jennie was worried about. "None. Um, mom, may I go out? I have to asked Jisoo unnie about some lessons."

"Oh, uh, okay. But go home immediately after, alright?"

Jennie hid the brewing chaos in her mind through a smile. "Thanks, mom." She kissed her mother's cheek before basically running out of the house.

Mrs. Kim watched her daughter go. She knew Jennie was having a hard time adjusting to their new life. She knew that, specially for her daughter's age. She sighed.

\---

  
"That house is cursed CURSED." Jennie muttered while walking away from their house. She kicked the pebbles along the road as she walked. "I hate this place so much."

Her friends already replied to her message from earlier but she did not plan on telling them her out of this world experience. She was sure they would just either laugh at her for thinking she was just making stories because she was missing them, or she was going crazy. Technically, the latter was not entirely false after her experience earlier. _'_ _How did that happen?'_ She tried to rationalize everything but nothing made sense.

It was _her_ room, but the girl with bangs was also claiming it as hers. All her things were there, but so were the ones the girl claimed. She thought that girl was a ghost, but seemed to be living, yet she vanished in a flick of a finger. The girl accused her of being a doppelganger of someone who had the same name as her. There was also conviction in the girl's voice when she pointed at the house opposite theirs as if she really believed what she was saying was true. It was Mrs. Choi's but the girl said it was _Jennie's_ , whoever she really is. With everything that has happened from school to their house, Jennie was convinced that in a month time, she would already lose her sanity.

She missed Seoul.

She wanted to _go back_ to Seoul.

She was walking aimlessly that she didn't notice the person walking towards the other direction until she already bumped into him.

Jennie winced and said sorry before walking again. "What a perfect day." She groaned.

The person whom she bumped into, Sehun, recognized her then. "Hey...I'm Se—" He wanted to call her but she was already on her way. He scratched his nape then sighed. "Maybe next time."

\---

  
The sun was already out when Jennie returned home. She wearily eyed her bedroom window as she approached their house.

Walking helped a bit but not too much. She reckoned that her issue at school was much bearable than what she just experienced inside that "cursed room", as she put it. At least with those bullies, she could actually fight them if she must but _that girl_ —Jennie was not even sure if she really was a living breathing human or an evil spirit with the face of an angel messing with her.

That night, she didn't bother to change before sitting down for dinner.

Nothing about the incident was shared. Jennie didn't think it was a good idea to tell her grandma or her mom. Heck! Anyone for that matter.

After dinner, she sat with her grandmother on the sofa to watch the TV. The news was again about the hype for the meteor shower happening in two weeks. Jennie, however, could not concentrate with what was playing on the TV for she was peeking over mother, trying to find the perfect time to ask her if she could sleep at her room again. The drama her grandmother loved watching came into view. It was entertaining, to be honest, that's why Jennie somehow relaxed through it. But she had to ask her mother one way or another without sounding that she indeed have a problem. So when she saw her mother going out to their backyard, she grabbed the chance. But, what she heard made her stop.

"It's our last property."

Jennie heard her mother talking with someone on the phone. She knew they were talking about their mansion in Seoul—it was the only property their family owned that was not taken away by the authorities. Her mother sounded somber. She knew how much her mother cherished their home. Everything about that house was her mother's doing, from the color scheme to the smallest furniture in there. Unfortunately, they had to say goodbye to it as well.

"There's a prospective buyer already?"

Jennie's gaze fell to the ground. _'We really don't have anything now.'_

"Yes. Yes, of course. I can go to Seoul to meet them."

It somehow made Jennie want to cry. She tried to smile to herself but couldn't. She released a sigh but it came out shaky.

"No, it's okay. I can take the bus. Thank you for helping us, Mr. Kee."

Jennie took in a sum of air then decided to give her mother some space. She wasn't sure, herself, if she could bare seeing her mother sad because of it—they didn't really have that warm mother-daughter relationship before all these happened. And so, the young girl went upstairs in defeat.

With her heart hammering against her chest, she grabbed the handle. Readying herself to whatever might welcome her, she slowly twisted the knob. And with a deep inhale, she pushed the door open. Fortunately, the room was the same as it was when she left.

She stepped inside once. Safe.

Then another.

She scanned the room carefully for anything suspicious but did not found any. She released a sharp breath before smiling. "Phew." She pulled out the thing, somewhat like an incense, she bought earlier from this store. She almost forgot about it actually. They said it drives away evil energy when you light it up. "Please don't come back whoever or whatever you are." She prayed. "This actually smells good. Does this really drive away—" She shook her head. "No, Jennie. Don't question it or else it won't work."

She put out her books then started doing her homework. She wasn't one to slack even before, so despite the next day being a Saturday, she ought to meet her dues already.

The incense burning on the table beside her bed somehow gave her security.

_'As long as it burns, I'm safe.'_

Minutes then an hour passed and still no sign of the girl with bangs.

And another hour, still nothing.

It was past 10:00 then, her mother already told her goodnight, and Jennie almost finished studying. She slowly was building confidence with the product she bought.

And about 11 PM, she decided to do half bath and sleep.

The incense or whatever that was, was still burning. It was actually long lasting.

Jennie sat on her bed, back leaning against the headboard while scrolling through Twitter. It was the same that was until she came across Krystal Jung's post— _turns out, she was organizing a camping trip in their lakeside villa with her friends, Jennie's "old friends", to watch the meteor shower together._ Annoyed, the young girl rolled her eyes. "Show off." She turned her phone off then put it on the table. She adjusted herself on the bed until her back was fully on the mattress. She looked over to the burning incense then smiled. She turned to face the night sky. _'If there will be thousands of stars falling from the sky, that means I can wish a thousand times right?'_ There was hope in her eyes as she thought about it. "Maybe then, my wish will come true."

There's no guarantee...

...but she can hope.

With that in mind, she closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep.

One.

Two.

Three.

_And another star fell from the sky._

Out of the stillness of the night, an arm wrapped around Jennie's waist.

Jennie's eyes widened. She quickly turned around without a second thought and saw the girl from earlier. Her throat ran dry. She could not talk nor move but she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "What the—"

The other girl, on the other hand, was woken up by the sudden movement. She slowly opened her sleepy eyes, but it widened as soon as her gaze landed on Jennie.

Jennie's mouth hanged open.

So did the girl with bangs.

Then, Jennie shouted in horror. "AHHHH—"


	5. Chapter 5

"AAAHHH——"

Jennie squealed in horror but the mysterious girl immediately covered her mouth, shutting her up. "SHHH! You might wake up my grandparents." The girl half shouted and half whispered. However, it was only answered by a hard push and a kick until she was off the bed and landed on the floor. "Ouch!" She cried out. "What is wrong with you?"

"Stay right there you evil spirit!" Jennie made a cross with her fingers as if threatening the other girl with it.

However, the girl with bangs only gave Jennie a confused look. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am not the ghost here. You are!"

"Shut up, evil spirit or whatever you are!" Jennie moved away a little when the other girl stood up.

"That hurts you know?" The strange girl said—annoyed and in pain. She rubbed her hips while standing at the side of the bed.

Jennie looked over to the incense by the table and saw that it was still burning. _'Why aren't you working?'_ She groaned internally then muttered. "Crap. I got scammed. That—"

"What are you mumbling about?" The other girl asked but only received an eye roll as a reply. "Seriously, this is getting creepy."

Jennie raised her brow. "Oh, you just noticed now?"

The other girl frowned then whispered. "Spoiled brat."

"Why am I even talking to-to you?" Jennie faked a shiver. "I don't even know what you are."

"I don't know what you are either." The taller girl countered before opening the bedside lamp— _her bedside lamp_. "I was sleeping and suddenly, someone who looks exactly like my friend is lying beside me on MY bed."

"Liar! And, this is not you're bed. This is _my_ bed!" Jennie said in defense.

"I'm pretty sure this is mine, miss."

"It's mine."

"No, it's mine."

"Mine!"

They started arguing once again until they both shut up. It was already half passed 1AM—the blue room was once again filled with items that Jennie did not recognize to be hers just like earlier.

Almost 2AM and nothing changed.

The other girl, who was sitting at the wooden chair by the study table, scanned Jennie while trying to make sense of their situation. Meanwhile, Jennie, who was sitting on the bed, was whining about the incense she bought earlier, realizing that it was not at all effective. "Ugh! That old lady from the antique store is a scammer. I knew it."

"It doesn't make any sense." The girl with bangs said.

Jennie snorted. "Yeah, no shit." She received a stern look in return.

They were silently throwing daggers at each other. Both were praying that the other would miraculously disappear just like earlier. And, both were sleepy already too but couldn't let their guards down.

Jennie sighed then decided to look around their _merged_ room.

Old books.

A vintage looking camera.

Polaroids.

A 1982 high school varsity jacket.

 _'OH. MY. GOD. THAT'S IT!'_ Jennie's eyes widened. "I connected the dots!"

The other girl's brow shot up for a moment before chuckling. "I bet whatever it is you're gonna say would be...stupid."

"Yah!" Jennie was offended. "I'll deal with that later, but hear me out ghost."

"How many times should I tell you—"

"You're not a ghost. I know but whatever."

The other girl pouted in annoyance. "This better be good because I need to sleep."

Jennie rolled her eyes. "Well duh?"

"You brat." The other girl muttered.

"Anyway, I think I know what's happening." Jennie started, to which she did not get any verbal response at all. "I think that...this room—" She gestured around, to which the girl followed. "—is sort of a time machine." She said in pure conviction.

The other girl looked at her, quite surprised.

Jennie eagerly nodded—totally convinced with what she just said. "I know I'm right." She smiled triumphantly to herself. Not getting any favorable response from the other girl, Jennie jumped out of bed to explain further. "Look. Your stuffs are mostly old." She approached her by the table then pointed at the old novels and books on it. "Who even in this year read that? I don't even recognize any authors there."

The other girl was only quietly listening.

Jennie pointed out things that she thought were too _old_. Lastly, she went beside the varsity jacket hanging on the closet door. "And this!"

"That's—"

"I know." Jennie nodded—she thought she got everything figured out. "It's a 1982 varsity jacket from my high school."

"That's actually—" The other girl wanted to intercede but couldn't.

"I think because of this room, I'm seeing someone who lived here in 1982." Jennie concluded.

The other girl pursed her lips.

Jennie smiled. "I know I'm smart."

But then, the other girl erupted into laughter. She was laughing so hard that she was tearing up.

Jennie frowned. "What?"

"Called it." The girl said while trying to control her laugh.

Jennie felt proud of herself. She held her chin up then smugly shrugged. "Told yah."

"I knew...that whatever you were about to say was stupid and I was right." The girl was laughing again.

"Yah!" Jennie shouted then went to the bed and crossed her arms.

"If I'm from the past, how will you explain Jennie, _my friend_ , who looks exactly like you?"

Jennie thought of something but nothing came. "My...aunt?"

The girl hummed. "Do you really have an aunt called Jennie though?"

"Ye—No. None." Jennie sighed.

"See?" The other girl stood up from her seat. "That jacket belongs to my dad who studied high school back in 1982...maybe you're right that this room is like a time machine...if you're a person from the future which I don't think you are."

Jennie's gaze then landed on the mini calendar on the table—one of the items in the room that did not belong to her. It was the same date. _'That's...what does that mean?'_ Jennie's brows furrowed in confusion.

_They were existing in the same time frame._

On the same exact date.

Inside a space where both their rooms seemed to co-exist yet could not see what the other sees outside the four walls.

She never read about such thing before.

Jennie was so deep in thoughts that she did not notice that the other girl went back to bed. "I think—" Just then, she realized that the girl was already under the covers. "Yah! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep."

"But this is—" Jennie sighed.

The other girl steered in bed trying to find a comfortable position.

"Hey, bangs..."

"What is it, princess? You got another golden idea?" The other girl said in a sarcastic tone.

"Will you cut it out? It's Jennie."

"You sound nothing like Jennie." The girl replied, earning a glare from Jennie. "Anyway, it's not bangs. It's Lisa."

Jennie scoffed.

"I'm going to sleep." Lisa, the name of the strange girl, said.

"Aren't you gonna hear me out?" Jennie half whined.

Lisa took a deep breath as she adjusted to fully lying on the mattress. "No?" She shrugged.

"Seriously?" Jennie asked, a bit irritated. She was still sitting on the other side of the bed. "Don't you want to solve this...this...whatever this is?!"

"It's 2AM. Let's just talk about it tomorrow or like maybe I won't be here when you wake up, same with I won't see you when I wake up...I mean, just like earlier, you just disappeared like puff—nothing." Lisa said before yawning.

Jennie wanted to solve their situation as soon as possible but thought that maybe, Lisa was right. _'I can only hope.'_ She exaggeratedly sighed. "Fine."

Lisa hummed then closed her eyes. But then, she felt pillows being put in between them. She opened her sleepy eyes. "What are these for?"

"Barrier, duh?"

"I know, duh? But what for?"

However, Jennie did not answer as she laid down on her side of the bed as well.

Lisa slightly rolled her eyes then sniffed.

Then, the lights were out.

It felt uncomfortable for the both of them to share a bed with the other.

For Jennie, it was because she did not know who Lisa was or where she was from. There was still a side of her brain which told her that maybe she really was an evil spirit and was just messing with her by making her believe she was this harmless girl with angel looks.

And as for Lisa, it was because the girl beside her looked exactly, like the Jennie from the house from opposite the street except for the missing birthmark near her collarbone. The one she knew since childhood. The one who has a boyfriend. And, the one she was crushing since forever.

"Don't even try anything." Jennie said.

Lisa snorted as she steered away from facing Jennie. "You're not Jennie." She whispered.

  
Morning came.

Jennie steered in bed and sniffed a sum of air as she was greeted by the sunlight seeping through the window and the aroma of freshly cooked food from the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes then stretched her limbs.

 _'Huh.'_ She let her hands move around the mattress blindly for any sign of the unwanted visitor named Lisa.

But there was none.

She opened one eye then looked over to the other side of the bed—it was empty.

Her lips stretched into a smile. _'Yay!'_ She went into supine position again—her smile never disappearing. "I hope you don't come back."

"Oh you're finally awake."

 _'WHAT?'_ Jennie quickly looked to the side and saw Lisa emerging from the bathroom.


End file.
